30 Years later
by Kusama Saya
Summary: My first SayaxHaji fanfic. It happens 30 years later when Saya wakes up. it's a oneshot so far..I might continue if i get enough reviews. Spoiler alert!
1. Chapter 1

She was drowned in her thoughts. How many years has it been, she thought. She pulled her knees to her chest for warmth. She tried to open her eyes like she tried a thousand times but failed. She knew she couldn't but kept trying. She knew she was asleep. The dreams in her kept on coming during it. Faces were a blur and voices she felt like she knew but couldn't figure out who they were. She felt trapped. She stretched her arms out to feel a soft kind of wall in front of her. She pushed on it and soon enough it had broken she had landed on her face onto the concrete floor. She tried to get up from the ground only to fall back down. She was able to lift her head up and then open her eyes only to be blinded by sunlight. She quickly scanned that place until her eyes landed on a pink rose at the door. A pink rose with a blue ribbon on it. She then thought back to her dreams and saw a man who wore a blue ribbon. She didn't remember who he was, but she felt like that person was important to her. She then crawled to the rose and picked it up. Her long hair spread all over her and covered most of her back and face. She held the rose to her nose to take in the scent. Her dreams started to become clear but not clear enough. With the ounce of strength she had, she got up and started to walk toward the opening. Her eyes were still blinded by the sunlight. She saw a man looking no older than twenty a few feet away from her. He was dressed in black with his black flowing down to his shoulders. He looked into her amber eyes as she looked into his blue gray ones. Her legs then gave out and she started to fall onto the ground, only to be caught by the man in his arms. She blushed but then felt like she shouldn't leave him. She felt safe in his arms. The man took her out of his arms to stare into her eyes again. He held his hand up which was covered in bandages. He unwrapped the bandage, only to show a hand unlike a human would have. Fear stuck into her eyes.

He took out a dagger and sliced his palm without even a flinch. He showed the blood to her only to make her back up a bit. He took his hand to his lips and sucked a small amount of the blood out. He grabbed her arm with his regular hand and put his lips on hers. Her eyes opened wider from the surprised. Once the blood reached her throat she remembered, all the things that happened in the past. Dad, Riku, Joel, Diva, Kai, and everyone she loved and hated. She then remembered Haji. The person she was kissing just now. Tears came to her eyes and she soon returned the kiss. She remembered the kiss after she had killed Diva. What he said before he was crushed.

Haji's lip left hers and said, "Saya"

Her eyes widen and said "Haji" Saya then embraced him. She had been longing too all this time. She loved him.

"Saya" He said in a calm voice that he always had.

She dug her face into his chest and said, "Thank god you're alive, I don't think I could have lived without you." Her face left his chest. "I really thought you died."

Tears were still coming out of her eyes. Haji wiped them and said, "I would have been here earlier but my wounds wouldn't heal fast enough. By the time I came you were all ready asleep. So I left you the rose and my ribbon so you knew I was alive." Saya smiled and then put her head into his chest again. "Our hearts beat as one" He said. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer. She felt his breath on her neck.

"How are Kai and the others?" Saya asked.

"They're fine. The twins have already stopped aging and are helping out at Omoro." Haji said. Saya nodded and then shivered. Her nude body was pressed against Haji, he took off his coat and wrapped it around her. "We should go and surprised them. I have a feeling that Kai might visit anytime soon." Saya nodded again. Haji took her hand and helped her up. Her hair grew all the way down to her ankles and covered her face. Haji took the ribbon off the rose and tied Saya's hair with it. "Just to keep it out of your face until they cut it." Haji said and put a small smile on his face. Saya smiled back. Haji had put on a smile for her like he did those years ago.

They started to walk down the stairs until Saya said "Haji"

"Nani?" Haji asked.

"Saya turned her head to his and said, "I love you"

Haji smiled and said, "I love you also. With all my life" Saya smiled and took Haji's hand and they walked down the stairs to Omoro.


	2. Author Note

Me: Oh my god! It's been more than a year since I've written this story! I am so sorry!! I'm working on the second chapter as you read this! Again! I'm sorry!!! Please don't kill me! I'll try to get the second chapter up. I hope you haven't lost hope on me ever updating! I will be sure too! I'm really truly….

Saya: Really, Krystal, you go that far to say you're sorry…Really?

Me: Well excuse me! Let me continue…..You were probably hoping for a new chapter, but instead you go this author note…Again…I'm sorry…And I know I'm saying sorry too much. I just feel really really really bad! I'll be working on high speed now and I'll try to get it up as soon as possible! *starts to trail off*

Diva: Is she at it again?

Saya:*nods*

Saya and Diva: *sigh*

Me: It's my procrastination skills. They're really good! And…

Saya: Let's just leave her to sulk right now.

Diva: *nods*

Saya and Diva leave.

Enters my imaginary boyfriend who is currently nameless and my best friends Siddney and Cheyenne

Boyfriend: Come on…It's ok….It's not like they're gonna kill you.

Boyfriend puts hand on Krystal's shoulder

Me: No! It's not ok…I feel guilty…and I know I'm over exaggerating! I don't care! I….

Siddney and Cheyenne: SHUT UP!!!

Krystal cowards…..

Me: Again..I'm sorry…Heh…


End file.
